Forgetting Reality
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: She always came here to get away and forget reality, pretend that things haven't really changed that much. But something will change this evening, for tonight, she's not the only one coming to forget. very light drabble with handicap Lightning.
1. Chapter 1

**a dabble thought i had and decided to play with, especially since there aren't too many of these**

**r&r and enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

It was different compared to what she was used too. For five years, she's walked this path, watching over it while she relished the rare piece this route offered. Often, she found that she lost herself from reality here. No work hammered her skull, reminding her that she was to keep an eye out for trouble, that she had recruits to train and watch over; there were no worries about dinner, bills, Serah; not even that oaf her sister seems to fawn over could touch her here. Here, her only company was the empty path, mute to people and graced by the sleepy sun as it drifted down.

She used to take this route, walking home at the end of the day. Her last few minutes of patrol before she called it a day, or so she called it. Truthfully, it really wasn't for the sake of patrolling, but more for the sheer enjoyment of the sunset turning into evening, and the view was amazing, it was also the best place to see all the stars, and listen to the world as it whispered a final goodnight. She found this a long time ago when she was sixteen, and found that hardly anyone knew of it, for the route was well hidden. It was a mere miracle that she found it. It quickly became her get away from the world. With no one ever coming here, she was alone with her thoughts, and most of the time, she didn't even think about those thoughts. Thoughts were saved for the night, the nights she merely laid in bed and thought about what she was to do and about her life. Here, there was no reason to think, just a chance to enjoy the peace and watch the evening come, allowing herself to relax for once.

But its different now.

The familiar weight of her gunblade was gone, securely waiting in a case in her room. Replaced by it, was a light weight, ivory stick that was a little less than half her height was held loosely in her hands, leaning it back as she visualized the scene before her. From her memory, she could see the colors going over the sky, changing quickly as the sun set, though to any viewer lost, it seemed like it took forever, but even still, ended to quickly.

It gave little comfort though that she had no way of knowing if anything was different. Maybe there was a bird flying across, a cloud that wasn't supposed to be there, anything that could have made it different from all the past ones she saw.

It didn't seem any different so far though. She could still feel the warmth of the fading light caress her face, soothing and comforting her in her own solitary world. She could still hear the gossip of birds, trying to get the last of their words out before they settled. She could feel the sturdy stone path she stood and walked on for five years now, still ready to carry and guide her home.

Despite all these familiars and comforts, she couldn't deny that steady stabbing pain of loneliness clawing and raking at her heart.

She never used to have a problem with being alone. Work helped occupy her, distract her as she merely focused making life better for her and Serah. But now she was having a current break from work, she was starting to get that familiar sense she tried to hard to hide from.

This must be how Serah felt. This must have been what pushed her little sister into the arms of that idiot. Indirectly, it was because she was too lost on forgetting her own solitude, that her sister, her dear little sister, found comfort and company in the arms of another, that total fool.

At least Serah was able to escape it.

For her though, it seems she was caught in solitude's clutches once again. She's aware though that it was her own fault that she was caught. She put her self in this situation. She dove for the boy, shielding him from the worst, while she took it all. It had cost her, it had cost a lot.

She didn't regret it though, especially when the said boy came, with only his words and physical contact to show how grateful and sorry he was. The boy's parents even more so.

What they offered did little to soothe the reality. And it just got worse when Amodar came and relieved her; especially since the doctors said she could be off duty completely.

It felt like someone stab her with her own gunblade then.

Serah tried making life as easy and better as she could. Everyone did.

Only Hope, Sazh, and Fang treated her the same; Serah was torn from her worry and instinct to help, to the knowledge that she didn't like thinking that she was stuck forever, and that she was useless.

She was far from useless. She could hear better than ever. She could recognize a person with their steps and breathe alone, by the Void, she could even smell and identify each person as well as a behemoth could. She could still fight, she didn't loose her grace or flow. She knew how to set her feet, how to move; Fang and her practiced, her survival instincts were even sharper, she could sense a person, feel how they shift and move in the air.

Despite what anyone thought, she wasn't useless, or helpless. She may not know where all her enemies were, or even her area, but she was far from helpless.

Far from needing someone there all the time.

It's what she pointed out to Serah. Her sister couldn't be there all the time. She accepted and knew this. She made Serah realize this. Though it placed her right in solitude's waiting claws, she didn't regret what she told Serah. She really couldn't be there all the time, especially if she really was going to start a family with that oaf.

She would get back on her feet. If she didn't recover, she find a way through and adjust to this. She lived through both the loss of her parents, raised Serah, and became a Sergeant in Guardian Corp.

She'll get through this, she be on her own two feet soon enough. All she needed was time, and patience. This phase in life would be nothing compared to all the past things in life that she had to push through. This was just another bump in the road.

Speaking of road...

She tilted her head, listening as an unfamiliar set of feet walk towards her. They were light compared to Snow, who stomped his way around, always on the move, never looking where he was going. But these steps were also heavier than Hope, whose steps were light and almost cautious, though it always had an easy gait to her ears.

No, these steps were slow, steady, and set in a constant rhythm, almost melodious, and despite the easy pace, she could hear that they fell heavily to the ground.

She sighed quietly to herself.

Looks like a depressed person found her little route.

She listened and waited, the air now cool as the sun was gone, and the birds around hushed, with only the stranger's steps breaking it. The steps came to where she stood, overseeing the now fresh night. The person stopped next to her, and she felt eyes going over her form. She didn't turn to meet them, or even acknowledge the person next to her. She wouldn't say anything, this person was the one that came up to her spot, they had more right to speak than her, especially since they were standing right next to her.

The eyes drifted off her and she guessed they swept over the area her own were looking over. "A bit lonely out here, isn't it?" the person asked, a smooth and slightly husky masculine voice. Her head unconsciously tilted to hear it better. Easily, she replied, "Depends on what you call lonely."

He hummed thoughtfully. "I didn't think there was more than one definition of lonely," he admits.

"Everything always has more than one definition, just like every question has more than one answer," she stated.

She could hear the smile in this thoughtful hum. A little eagerly, he asked, "Come here often?"

"For five years."

"Mind sharing?"

She shrugged, neither encouraging nor discouraging him. She didn't care.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, leaving her side to approach the edge of the railing, over looking Bodhum.

"To forget life," she answered.

She heard his muffled, tired laugh, most to himself. "I could use that, forget life. Dad's being ridiculous."

So another man in her life that has daddy issues. She sighed at this fact. Humoring him though, she asked, "How so?"

"He's going through a period in life where he thinks he's going to die the next day, and is worried that he won't see his grandchildren, never see me take over the... family business," he answered stiffly.

"So he's ready for you to settle down?" she guessed.

"Pretty much," he confirmed. "And truthfully, I did have a girl in mind, but... well, truthfully, she's more like a sister if anything, plus, she's going out with my friend so..."

She turned her head in his direction, amused as she listened to him ramble. His father was a sore spot, much like it was for Hope. She found it was funny, listening to this random stranger rant about his life to her, especially since he didn't know her at all. But she did like the sound of his voice, it helped her get through the rant.

"...and she sort of killed any romantic interest when she barfed in my lunchbox in third grade. I might have had a crush on her for a while, but I'm no longer trusting her anywhere near my lunchbox, for a while anyway," he chuckled.

"You're lucky," she stated.

"Hm?" he glanced over at her.

"Your lucky to have such friends around, even from childhood."

"It is sad when you break away from those first friends," he agreed.

She hummed her own thoughtfully. She blinked through when she felt her pocket vibrate as her cell tickled her side. Serah was summoning her. The man also noticed, glancing over at her.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"Sister," she corrected, not even bothering to heck and answer. She knew well enough it was Serah calling, worrying about where she was. She was merely a ten minute walk away.

"Well, you should bring him here sometime, this place is nice," he said.

"I've never had a boyfriend, and I doubt I'll ever will," she stated flatly as she turned away, heading home. She felt his surprised gaze turn to her, and she bet it was even more so when he saw her walking along, tapping her white stick along the way loosely. She heard his steps rush over to her side. She felt his hand lightly touch her shoulder and gently turning her to face him. She felt him go tense, just a little as he stared into her eyes.

Her clouded eyes.

He didn't breath a word to her, and she offered nothing to him. And the silence between went on till Serah phoned again.

She decided that this evening was done then. She was not about to hear another apology, especially from a stranger, she wasn't going to take another offer of help, especially when she didn't need it. And she certainly didn't want his pity. She turned away from him, walking off just as before.

She wasn't surprised when she heard his steps following her. She was sure he was doing this out of pity now that he found out about her eyes. Walk a blind person home, always helps with the unneeded pity about it. At least he wasn't guiding her or offering her apologies, that made it a bit more bearable.

When they reached her home, she felt him pause, staring up at her home. Even without her sight, she knew Serah was in there, pacing back in forth, phone clutched tightly in her hand. She glanced his way from over her shoulder, saying, "This is where we part."

"I'll see you then, back on that route?" he asked, his voice unsteady and unsure.

She merely hummed. It was a maybe. "Have a goodnight," she bid.

"Wait," he said, catching her shoulder once again. She paused, feeling the warmth of his hand against her skin. She turned her head his way, waiting impatiently for him to say or do something. "I..." he started, then he cleared his throat, shyly letting her shoulder go as she listened to him shuffle around unsteadily. "I'm Noctis, and I... thank you, just for, hearing me out, you know?"

It was funny by how confident he sounded when he first appeared. Now he sounded like a child asking his mother for ice cream even though he knew she was going to say no. When she felt his gaze on her again, she gave him another neutral shrug. "No problem," she stated simply, "I'll see you at that route, Noctis."

"Can I have your name?" he asked, before she could disappear into her own home.

"Lightning," she answered as she walked away on the familiar steps up to her own familiar house.

She felt his eyes following her the whole way.

Just as she reached the door, she 'looked' back at him.

She'd probably hear him again, on the route with her open ears, while her clouded eyes roamed his way.

But sometime, she'll see him, with clear eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sounds like another idiot," she stated bluntly, her eyes slanted and darkened with annoyance. Already thinking of her own idiot made her features turn into a familiar scowl.

He laughed at her words, filling the area with mirth as he went. She felt her own lips twitch up as she listened. When his laugh evened out, she asked, "Is he blonde?"

"Yeah," he sounded surprised.

She nodded knowingly, closing her eyes as she felt the warmth of the setting sun on her face, imagining the colors she watched for the past five years. She had them memorised in a sense, though pretending to see the sunset in her mind's eye wasn't the same as actually seeing it. Beggers couldn't be choosers though, and her mental image of the sunset was all she had.

She allowed herself to pretend she really was simply closing her eyes as she basked in the last warmth of the day.

"You know what a blonde is?"

All pleasantness of the evening were suddenly flushed away. Irritation sparked in her as she ruthlessly turned her empty gaze at him. Before she could snarl at him, he quickly spoke, "I didn't mean it like that! I just, well, it sounds like you knew that sort of hair color, or at least, the color in general. Like you've seen blonde, as a color, before." His words were rushed and uneasy, it sounded like he was mentally beating himself up.

She relented slightly in her glare and turned away from him, staring into the world, imagining that the trees were all in the same place, that sun, by how it felt, was nerely gone and that soon. She could almost see it, in her mind's eye by simply looking through her memories. Easily, she told him, "I wasn't always blind."

She could almost sense him blink as she felt his gaze on her.

"You weren't born blind?" he asked.

She shook her head at him. "No, this happened recently," she told him. "This happened through an accident. A boy was too close to an explosive, thank Etro he got out with only small burns. I took more damage though and lost my sight through that heroic."

His gaze dropped from hers. "How long?" he asked quietly.

"It's been a few months now, probably nearly a year now. I don't know, I've sort of lost that sense in time." She chuckled humorlessly, "A year from work, its going to be hard getting back into my job, if I ever get my sight back."

"What was your job?"

"I was a Sergeant in the Guardian Corp."

He didn't bother hiding hte surprise in his voice. "You were in the GC?"

She hummed, confirming it.

"Really? You don't look like a soldier."

Another spark of irritation form his thoughtless phrase. When she spoke, she didn't bother to hide the bite in her words, "I may be blind, but I have not lost my ability to defend myself."

"So long as you stay in one place," he reasoned.

She growled at that.

He chuckled at her annoyance and frustration. He must have taken pity on her for he offered, "So how did you become a Sergeant? You look a little young for that rank."

"I flew up the ranks," she answered, "I had to, in a sense, in order to get better pay."

"You had too?" he sounded baffled. "Most teenagers that need money work as waiters or something."

"That pay is too cheap for what we really needed," she stated. "I needed money to pay for the house, bills, and my sister's education."

"Talk about devotion," she heard him mumur. She hummed again, leaning away from their spot when she no onger felt the sun, but the cool night. She heard his steps following her as she bgan to head back to her home, feeling her cell tickle her side.

"You really don't have to walk me back," she told him when she sensed that they were nearly there. She could hear the waves hitting the beach, hissing and murmuring as it went.

She fet his body shift at her side and guessed that he shrugged. "My evening with you are a lot more enjoyable than at home, so I don't mind. Do you?"

Surpringly no.

Which puzzled her. Then again, he didn't particularly judge or assume she was stupid and helpless for being blind. He was like Fang and Hope in the matter, they still treated her the same, even without her eye sight. She was thankful to find something like this from a stranger.

She stopped, as did he. She could feel his gaze on her, a confused stare likely. "Let me look at you," she said. "Since we'll be sharing that spot, I want to see what you ook like, Noctis."

"O, oh," he sounded surprised and nervous.

She ignored that though as she lifted her hand, and reached out. It hit the flat of his chest, feeling warm and firm. Her hand went up, traveling to his neck, feeling hte smooth skin under her fingers. She paused she found his pulse, listening it through her hand as it beat. It was beating a little faster than it should.

She traced her way up to his face. His was still smooth, unblemished it seemed. She felt his face, imagining it and putting the pieces together in a mental image as she swept up to his forehead; his hair lightly ticking her finger tips. She rested her hand there for a few seconds, merely enjoying the feel of his hair and skin against her hand.

For what seemed like eternity, she dropped her hand, noting how it felt cold in the empty air.

* * *

**welp, i decided to continue on this drabble, especially since i got a few requests to do so :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to meet him."

That simple phrase made her grimace slightly, and nearly drop the plate she was holding. Thankfully, she steadied herself before her shocked fingers could slip on the plate. Steadily, she set the plate down, now safe on the table. Relieved that there wouldn't have to be any broken shards for Serah to clean (she learned the hard way that blind people really can't clean up broken kitchen ware), she turned to Serah, arcing her brow as she frowned at her sister, silently making it clear what she felt about that suggestion.

"Come on sis," Serah insisted, her tone exaggerated. Lightning was sure she was torn between scoffing and smiling. "I want to see the guy that's kept my sister out late at night."

That whole sentence made it sound dirty to Lightning's ears. Fightning off a ruse blush, Lightning huffed at her, rebelliously she muttered, "It's not like I haven't been out late before. A man has little to do with that."

"Till recently," Serah reasoned, making Lightning grimace.

Serah giggled at her sister. She tilted her head, looking pleading up at Lightning. "Please sis? I would really like to meet him. Especially since he knows your blind and doesn't care."

"Serah," she warned.

"I think its sweet," her sister cooed. Her face warmed in color as she thought of her sister, finally having a lover. Even when she was still called Claire, her sister never took a lover at her side. Claire couldn't have such distractions with a sick mother and a growing sister to watch over, and as Lightning, well, her sister was still there and she had work and bills to pay. Relationships would simply get in the way.

But now that she was off work...

"I'm not getting into a relationship, especially now that I'm blind," Lightning stated firmly.

"Oh come on sis!" Serah insisted. "I think it'll be wonderful if you had a man in your life, or some form of lover. Everyone needs a taste of it, to rely on someone that is closer than family and friend."

Lightning made a face. She turned and glared at her sister with fogged eyes, narrowing them at her. "It would turn into him thinking I need him all the time, that I'm dependable. You'd know how I'd hate that."

"Light, your not depen-"

"I can't even clean up a broken plate!" Lightning exclaimed. "I have to be told if anything's changed, furniture moved, I was kicked out of the GC because of this, I can't even get a job, and this whole thing..." Lightning shut her outh, biting her lip as she swallowed up her anger ad frustration. She breathed in, willing herself to calm before she ranted out anymore to Serah.

"I'm sorry Serah," she sighed, reaching out her hand, she found the back of a chair and sat herself down on it heavily.

"Its fine," she heard Serah mumble. "Its rough for someone like you who's always taken care of everything, only now everything is reversed and it is frightening how different things are now. But... it'll get better sis. You'll see. You'll get your sight back."

"They said there was a chance, never for sure," Lightning reasoned.

"Its still a possibility," Serah stressed. "Things will be as they should be."

Lightning sighed as she pushed herself up and walked out of the kitchen, grabbing her walking stick. "I'm going out with Fang, chocobo riding," she called out to Serah before she closed the door behind her.

Serah smiled when she found herself alone, and that Lightning would likely be out the whole evening, leaving her stranger alone tonight. Serah squealed, "Time to meet my possible brother-in-law!"

* * *

Fang snorted as she struggled to contain her laughter. "You?" she declared, "With a lover? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Nice to know you see the impossibility of it," Lightning grumbled.

"Now I didn't say it was impossible," Fang assured coyly. "Its unheard of and startling, but really difficult too." She felt Fang's arm wrap around her shoulder, dragging her closer, and making their chocobo's squawk in complaint. "You see Lightning, we, are manly."

"Manly?" Lightning repeated, arcing her brow at that word.

"Yes, manly. For us to have lovers, we need someone just as manly, if not even more so, or someone utterly meek. Like Hope."

"Hope is meek?"

"He has grown, I'll give you that but in a sense, in a fight between the two of you, its easy to see who'd win that. But anyway, I rather have someone nice and manly so we can be a great and manly couple. You need someone manly as well."

"That makes it hard."

"Which is why its unheard of, startling, and difficult," Fang sighed. "If only you, or even me were a man, we'd make such a great couple."

Lightning hummed at that, deciding it was best not to respond at all. Instead, she ran her fingers over the chocobo's feathers lightly. Every now and then, since she and Fang couldn't go behemoth hunting, they take chocobo rides instead. Lightning's chocobo, Etto, is a specially trained one used for blind and other handicap people. It carries them gently and smoothly, sometimes following other chocobos, are leading on its own to ensure the safety of their rider. There are few chocobo trained to be like this, but are there for the few unable people.

"What's he like," Fang asked.

"I get the vibe that he's well off."

"Rich?" That caught Fang's attention.

"I think so."

"Well that's always nice," Fang purred.

"It would have its perks," Lightning agreed.

"But I wasn't asking about his wealth though. Give me the juice, Light, his personality. What is he like?" Fang urged.

"He's a gentleman, and stressed about his life."

"And that's all your going to give me," Fang mused humorously.

"The rest is not mine to give," Lightning reasoned.

Fang laughed, "You just love making me work don't you?"

"Can't have you getting lazy," Lightning offered.

Fang snorted. "Come on, back to the stables, last one there buys the winner whatever treat they want."

"See you at the stables," Lightning grinned, kicking Etto into action. With a squawk, the chocobo surged forward, leaving the shouting and cursing Fang behind.

* * *

She wasn't expecting this when she slipped back inside her own home, the finest wine in hand. Before she could locate Serah and flash her prize, she froze when she heard her sister's rambling voice directing at someone.

"This is her graduating to Sergeant, and this is her with Amodar, her mentor, and that Rosch, another one of her mentors. And this is her at a party the GC hosted, and the two men she's with are Rygdea and Cid Raines, oh! She's not romantically involved with them, they knew each other in the training academy. And this is her-"

"Serah."

A hush fell into the room as Lightning stood in the kitchen door way, staring out and searching, waiting expectantly for any sign of who their guest was.

"Welcome home sis!" Serah exclaimed.

"Who's here?" Lightning asked, narrowly her eyes suspiciously.

"Um, hi," a familiar voice chimed.

Oh Etro no.

"Noct is joining us for dinner!" Serah chirped.

"What!" Lightning cried.

"He's joining us for dinner, be nice Light," Serah lectured fondly.

Lightning sighed, feeling for a chair. Finding it quickly, she set herself down, grumbling darkly. Listening, she heard his slighlty uneven breathing and turned to him, glaring with empty eyes. "How?" she asked.

"She appeared, and I thought she was you till she got close. We talked a little and she decided that I'm having dinner with you two..." he explained uneasily.

Lightning shook her head and sighed, putting her head down on the table and burying it in her arms, hiding the small blush on her face.

Typical Serah.


	4. Chapter 4

"Caelum?! Your Noctis Caelum?" Serah exclaimed, nearly dropping her fork of stabbed salad.

"Don't ware it out," he offered with reluctant humor.

"Sorry, sorry," Serah chuckled as she finished that bite. Quickly swallowing, she said, "I'm just surprised. You have to be the second person I met through my sister that comes from a wealthy and important family."

Noctis arced an eye brow at that, glancing over at the still eating Farron, the blind woman looking hardly bothered or impressed by this conversation. "Second?" Noctis asked, glancing back at Serah.

Serah smirked, Well..." she dragged out.

"His name is Hope Estheim," Lightning inverted. Serah shot her a look, which the elder Farron ignored easily.

"Estheim?" Noctis repeated. "Isn't that one of top scientists that work for the Sanctum?" he asked.

Lightning nodded, "Hope is the son of Bartholomew Estheim. He won't be following his father's footsteps as a scientist, but will have a big impact as a politician. Or so he plans."

Noctis offered a small smile, "Might meet him sometime then."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Lightning reasoned, moving her head up to stare at him with those fogged eyes. Noctis blinked as he stared at those eyes in clear light. No warm sun or shade of night to alter her eyes. He found they were a azure blue, covered in a veil of white by how it looked. Despite how empty the eyes looked, there was a spark of life in them. Noctis himself could only distantly imagine what they would look like in a flush of color, clear of the fog over her eyes.

The clearing of a throat, tickled his ears. Looking over at the third occupant, he grimaced slightly, looking away to his own plate. Serah grinned at him from her side of the table. Her smile widening, Serah offered, "Light and Hope are close."

"As expected between mentor and pupil," Lightning forced through. Looking up, her blind eyes narrowed as she glared at her sister's direction. "And he's currently seventeen, Serah. He's our baby brother."

Serah scoffed, but added with a wary smile, "True, when he finally gets a girl, we'll show her our saved photos that we hide."

"And stories," Lightning offered with a coy smirk.

"For sure," Serah purred.

Noctis silently blinked at the two, seeing a new side from his comrade in the evening. This was the hushed person he spent a few nights with, enjoying the start of evening? The usually quiet, listening Lightning, plotting an evil tease to a boy he would likely meet eventually. Shaking his head, his lips twitching up, he went back to his meal observing the similarities and differences. Appearance, they were both fairly close. But Lightning was taller than Serah, and they both wore their hair differently too. And their eyes, both their held held a touch of wisdom that he couldn't understand. Like the first time he met Lightning, her eyes showed that she lived through more than he ever could.

Flicking his gaze over to Serah, he found that her eyes were the same.

What did they go through to get such eyes?

"Oh Noctis!" Serah exclaimed, "Do you want more wine? It looks like your a little low..."

"I'm good," Noctis eased, smiling kindly.

Serah easily returned it. Content with his current items, she turned back to Lightning, asking how the chocobo riding went with someone named Fang. A man? Noctis didn't know, but he got the impression that they were close, though not romantically.

He smiled softly and shook his head. Serah was trying to rile him up a little. He found that to be amusing and concerning. Even more so when he thought back to his first meeting with the younger Farron.

When he saw her, he had thought and mistook her as Lightning. He was easily fooled by the fact that she had pink hair, similar heart shaped face, and precious blue eyes. Other important features that he should of sought for were well hidden in the light of the setting sun. Merely content with her presence, he scarcely noticed that she was a few inches shorter than his usual companion. He greeted her as eagerly as ever, relishing a listener and someone that shares similar views as well as new ones.

But when she finally talked, it wasn't the deep, melodic voice he was use too. It was a softer tone, a voicet hat could be missed and overheard easily, unlike Lightning's course firm voice that demanded peers to listen and follow.

It was Serah's voice that he heard, not Lightning's.

Thus concluded their first meeting. After talking for a bit, she insisted that he joined them for dinner and found himself being dragged to their house by a surprisingly strong girl.

Dinner with the Farrons was nice, and interesting. Around Serah, Lightning was different than how she was with him, but there was still a slight firmness that she still held that kept her form relaxing completely. Noctis suspected it was because he was here. But despite that, she still joked with Serah easily, chuckling at each tease as the two mingled easily.

Noctis smiled as well. So this was what a family dinner was.

He liked it.

"Hey Noct!"

He looked up to see Serah grinning at him.

"You should meet the rest of our family!" she exclaimed.

Lightning's face darkened. "No," she said instantly as a visible grimace etched her face.

"You're going to meet our family," Serah decided.

"Serah," Lightning warned, only it fell to deaf ears as the younger Farron went on explaining about their "family"; leaving the older Farron's features to darken at each word.

This was going to be interesting, Noctis mused as he listened.

He was looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Serah was being ridiculous.

And the only excuse used was, "Light is getting a boyfriend!"

The elder, blind Farron was starting to feel old with all the energy her sister expressed. She didn't know how Serah got this crazy idea of her and Noctis going out. Yes, they have hung out and spent the evening together talking and enjoying each others company. Yes, they have gotten close enough for him to call her Light and she call him Noct. Yes, he didn't care that she was blind, and more importantly, didn't treat her like she needed to be watched over all the time, and she didn't give a damn that he was rich and merely enjoyed Noct for Noct.

Where did this give Serah the crazy idea that she and Noct were going to date?

Lightning shook her head as she walked steadily along the familiar path, the warm air of sunset, caressing her skin in a welcoming glow as she went along through it, her stick, her new companion; still uncomfortably lighter than her gunglade; repeatedly tapped on the ground before her, alerting her that she was going on the right direction by the familiar sound of the tapped stone path beneath her feet.

Her dating.

It sounded odd to her. Especially since she never had the time or interest to date anyone really.

In high school, she was busy taking care of a house, her mother, and sister; she had a job and school to work with as well. There wasn't any time for boys, or any chance for friends. All of them were merely a waste of time and unimportant. Family has, and always will be her top priority. Boys and friends, they were second to none for her. They never gave her a chance, and she never looked anyone's way besides her own family.

And then it was just her and Serah.

All she had left of her family.

Nothing else mattered then. It was only Serah that was worth her life. And she had to protect her sister, at all cost, just to make sure she wouldn't be stuck, alone anymore.

With her father was a Commander in the GC, and had good good connections in the GC. Lightning joined them without a thought, as soon as she graduated high school at sixteen. From there on out, it was Serah and work then. No time, or patience for boys unlike her sister, who fell in love with a "hero".

Then again, he did appear as such. What little sister can't help but fall in love with the man that saved her sister (even when she didn't need help).

Lightning grimaced as she remembered how she met Snow.

He was the leader of NORA, a group of kids that thought of themselves as a secret and fair police force.

In other words, the biggest group of naive idiots she's ever met.

She first met him when she was out on patrols on a route that only called for one soldier, especially since nothing ever really happened on this route. Till that day, that is.

She had been ambushed by a few silver lobo. They came in a small pack of four, and Lightning could only guess that they slipped out of a PSICOM's hold since they were only found in Gapra Whitewoods. She had taken three out when one came up behind her, slashing her side.

Before she could slit that throat, Snow appeared out of no where, killing it and then grinned at her, thinking he would be thanked like a hero should be.

The biggest headache Lightning ever met. And it got worse. Seeing that she had a limp, he insisted he walk her home, the whole way, he merely talked about himself and his glories with the occasional question on how she was fairing. Of course he was completely oblivious to her threats and warning.

"I'm taking you in" merely flew over his head and fell to deaf ears.

And when they finally reached her home, Serah flew out of the house, and the two Farrons were reunited, and when she turned to thank the "hero"; it was instant love at first sight.

And instant migraines from there on out.

Lightning sighed as she made it to her and Noct's spot, automatically moving towards the railing and slumping against them heavily.

She never wanted to meet another blonde her entire life.

The soft hiss of dirt being moved by a shifting shoe caught her attention. Pausing, Lightning tilted her head, turning her gaze towards the sound and staring blindly in the general direction, glaring at the other occupant.

It wasn't Noctis, that was for sure. He would have greeted her by now; who was this stranger that dare lurk into their spot?

She heard those feet shuffle closer, unsteady under her gaze. She heard them stop a few feet from her, and she could instinctively feel eyes sweeping over her.

"You really are a girl," she heard this stranger muse to himself.

Lightning blinked, then narrowed her eyes into a heated glare. "What?" she hissed.

"Sorry, sorry," the stranger laughed, his voice ranging throughout the area and filling it. She grimaced at the volume, tilting her head to soften the sound. Gradually, his laugh died and he even out, though by his wheeze, she could tell he was grinning. Still chuckling, he said, "Our pal keeps slipping away, and well, I was curious, and had a bet to win. And I actually won too." He said that last bit in a proud purr.

"Who are you?" Lightning asked impatiently.

"Oh, sorry, names Prompto."

...Prompto?

Where had she heard that before...

Lightning stiffened and grimaced as she realized it.

Noct mentioned his best friend was an agitating blonde that he was fond of for some reason. This had to be that Prompto he meant.

She groaned to herself, slumping against the railing and ignoring his confused stare.

She just met another blonde.

* * *

**you know, i sometimes see these fics were lightning is sent back to school, it is stated that she graduated at 16 and joined the GC right after, so she does have a high school degree.**

**though those fics are internesting and amusing to read, but just as a random fact: lightning did graduate.  
**

**also, i was informed that it was revealed in an interview about Lightning and Serah's parents: their dad's personality is similar to Snow (its a disturbing and frightening fact )X  
**

**so, to make up for it, i like to think that lightning's father was similar to Zack Fair. i love Zack, and his personality is similar to Snow, only a lot more serious and more aware of things around him, and he can think (sometimes, at least, when he's not goofing X)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**wow, i never thought the start of a drabble about a blind lightning would turn into a full blown story. :) i'm really glad people are liking it and its interesting to write about too. so, for all readers, i thank you, and especially reviewers. 5 chapters done with more than twice as many reviews. that's always a good sign in my book.**

**so thank you:  
**

**OPFAN  
Ks5  
Only C  
The Clawed Butterfly  
Ryhka  
The Random Guest  
Zelda Tifa  
Kikko  
myoochan  
July5  
**

**for all the reviews and the time to put them in; it really does help keep the story going :)**

* * *

She found Prompto Highwind to be... quite persistent. He was like a smarter version of Snow, but still a smiling idiot. That was the best she could sum him up really. Unlike Snow, he could hold a conversation, but like Snow, she could hear it by the smug tone in his voice; he just couldn't stop the big smile on his face and be cheekily proud about something; just like Snow.

Once good example has to be when she first met him.

For some reason, he was delighted to find that she was a girl, and was quickly took up the chance to play twenty questions with her, one sided since she didn't have much to ask about him. Or even much to want to ask him. If anything, she rather spend this time alone by herself then have a friend of Noct's around, especially one that just popped up randomly.

There wasn't much reason for her to be friendly with him either. From what Noct told her, he was similar to Snow, another, happy blonde completely oblivious to all insults and threats she shot his way. Noctis didn't seem to mind the behavior, even needed it sometime by how he talked about Prompto; Lightning though found herself just as annoyed with him; it was another Snow, only smarter.

That really sounded wrong to her.

"So, this is all you an Noct do? Just talk?" he asked, sounding perplexed.

"What else is there to do?" she shot back grouchily, leaning her head away as if to deafen herself from his voice.

He didn't answer her; and she cringed slightly at a thought. He was smiling, she was sure of it.

She sighed, slumping over against the railing. She glared off blindly at the world before, struggling to forget how loud his breathing was; reminding her that he was indeed still there, grinning.

Where was Noct? This had to be one of the few times she really wanted to be saved, wouldn't even mind being save.

And it takes a lot for her to want to be saved by someone, and not mind at all.

Bloody blondes.

"So have you and Noct..."

"No," came her immediate answer.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Surely, you two have-"

"No."

"Man, you two must get bored out here."

She wants to throw her stick at him. She really does.

It hurts knowing that she was probably going to miss too; knowing her luck, she would throw her stick over the railing.

. . .

Maybe he knew how to play fetch?

"You sure there's nothing between you and Noct?"

"Yes," she growled, smearing her face into her hand. Why are people thinking like this? What are they seeing that she couldn't? Besides the rest of the world of course.

"Well then, if your free of Noct, why don't we start hanging out?" he asked boldly, his voice full of a velvet teasing.

Screw having a guide home, she was going to throw that stick at him.

* * *

Despite how unpleasant she made the meeting, and how distant she tried to be, he seemed anything but intimidated. Already, as she strolled home with heavy steps, her retrieved walking stick, still tapping on the ground with his heavy steps behind, she could still feel that smile on his face.

Damn his fast reflexes.

After she threw the walking stick, being the gentleman that he was, of course he caught it before it fell over the railing, and not only did he return it to her, he insisted walking her home.

Damn blondes. Damn the whole, bloody, blonde world.

Why was she stuck with so many blondes in her life? It was like there was some sick, magnetic attraction that she had with blondes it seems. Snow was enough to hear on the weekend when Serah had the group over for dinner; and now she has found herself a new blonde.

Damn bloody Noctis and his damn bloody disappearance.

How dare he leave her with another oblivious blonde that purposely ignores her obvious feelings and naturally riles her up.

Why did this always happen to her?

"In case your wondering," he said suddenly, breaking her of her inner curses. She narrowed her eyes, not turning her head to acknowledge him. Easily, he went on.

"Noct's been disappearing every now and then recently and me and my buddies have been making bets on where he goes and what's the reason. I won," he purred the last of that sentence out.

"I don't care."

As if deaf to her words, he easily went on. "I bet it was a girl, and I was right! And she's a real beauty too."

"Don't make me throw this stick again."

"And feisty," he chuckled.

Oh for the love of Etro, Odin, come down and strike her now.

"I'm actually glad Noct met ye truthfully."

That made her pause. She tilted her head to him, showing her curiosity.

"Your different to all the other girls he meets, and I like you better than most of them."

"I find you to be barely tolerable."

"Great! I'll see you around Light!" he exclaimed, rushing past when she made it to her house, already heading down the path that would lead to her front door.

"Don't call me Light!" she snarled after him.

"Love you too!" he shouted back, laughing as he disappeared into the night.

Lightning growled as she entered the house, slamming the door closed behind her.

Noctis better be there tomorrow.

And he better have a good excuse.

* * *

**i notice that a lot of people put that prompto's last name as highwind, which is the last name of cid from FF7, and its making me wonder, would these two be related? **

**;) actually working on my first promptoxlightning story (found a few fics for that pairing and fell in love) so it'll be popping it up when i'm done with Forgetting Reality, and it will have a connection with the Highwind last name. Cid is going to be Prompto's uncle ;3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy, the final chapter in FF13 trilogy. by how it sounds, it reminds me of majora's mask from legend of zelda. what about you guys? thoughts and feelings? i'm curious for sure.**

* * *

Fang was incapable of not laughing; or so it seemed to Lightning. Her baleful howls filled the air and raked everything in a merciless ruckus, grating and pounding on Lightning's sensitive ears. Frustration with her self proclaimed best friend, Lightning lightly kicked Etto's side, urging the yellow chocobo on, a little faster to get by Fang and her own red chocobo, Barrem. But of course, like any chocobo flock, no matter the number, the strong of the birds took role of alpha naturally, and with Barrem a natural fighter and stronger than Etto, the red chocobo had to be in front of Etto, guarding the path.

So even without Fang's urging, Lightning found them both at her side again, likely a little in front of Etto; Fang's laughter still hounding her ears.

"You _are _a blonde magnet!" Fang chortled.

"Shut up," Lightning hissed.

"Think about it!" Fang exclaimed merrily, and Lightning didn't need her sight to see know that Fang was beaming. Already, the veteran could see the broad smile on the tanned woman's features, reaching far past her eyes. Lightning sighed, closing her eyes and letting Etto walk along leisurely. Best to just humor Fang after all, half the time, she was going to hear it whether she wanted too or not.

"There are many types of blondes, my dear, and you are surrounded by them," Fang declared, sounding like she was teaching a class. Lightning rolled her eyes, but let her continue. Fang scarcely noticed. "You, for example," she went on, "is one of many types of blondes."

"My hair is pink," Lightning snarled out.

"And pink is a rare shade to find these days, especially natural, but there's more to it than that, pink hair does have a name. Its known as strawberry _blonde._"

"You're making this up."

"No I'm not! A strawberry blonde is what you are, a blonde with red hair mixed up in the gene. Vanille herself in a strawberry blonde, like you and Serah, only she has more red in her hair, and I guess you two have more blonde, though its evened out to a pink shade."

"Our mother had white hair, though if you looked close enough, you can see some faded red in it, our father was a redhead."

"There you go!" Fang declared. "You come from a family of blondes!"

"White hair is another form of blonde?" Lightning guessed, already feeling like she knew the answer.

"That's right," Fang purred, "Like Hope, he's another blonde. Only his is known as platinum _blonde_, his blonde hair is lighter than most, actually, in general, a platinum blonde is another rare shade, even rarer than strawberry. Snow's also pretty close to being a platinum blonde, now that I think of it, but his hair has a little darker in color. So I'd say he's more of a natural blonde."

"Why do you know all of this?" Lightning stressed.

"Vanille, she's taken a sudden interest in hair, more so than usual and might get a job as a hairstylist."

"She'd be perfect," Lightning grumbled.

"Really?" Fang asked.

"Most hairstylist are gay conversationalist."

"Which gay are you referring to?" Fang asked. "The happy gay or homosexual gay?"

"Both."

"Ah," Fang mused allowed, then nodded just as easily. "Then Yes, Vanille might enjoy such a job."

"Of course," Lightning declared. "She's a perky person that will be surrounded by perky people."

"You speak from experience?" Fang asked.

"Bad experience," Lightning confirmed.

"They ask about life and the latest gossip?"

"Pretty much, from political to fashion."

"Where?"

"Harvey's Clean Cuts. Down the street from our houses."

"I'll tell her about it then. Sounds like a place she could really enjoy."

"I have a feeling she'd get along well in there," Lightning answered grimly. Sensing her annoyance, Etto chirped a little, and Barrem rumbled back, his feathers rattling as he shook himself. Fang chuckled at her chocobo, easing his feather down with a single coax. Lightning titled her head away, her black sight sweeping over the land around, guessing their surroundings through the sounds around them.

Constantly, she heard sticks break and leaves crumble and hiss as they were crushed under the large, clawed feet of the chocobos. She could hear the soft moan of the trees every time the wind flew and tugged at them, making them shuffle and groan; their leaves chatting sharply and quickly in protest at every pull. Lightning closed her eyes, imaging she was seeing the dark colored trees around with the green leaves around.

She had no idea what the sky was like today though.

For some reason, she wanted to know.

"What does the sky look like this morning?" she asked.

"Mostly cloudy, though there is some blue peeking out here and there, maybe even a little gray. Might even rain tonight."

"Good," Lightning declared.

"Good?" Fang asked.

"I like the sound of the rain, always have."

"I can tell it was one of your great inspirations," Fang purred.

Lightning's lips twitched up, her eyes lifting up to the sky, though all she saw was a sheet of black. Narrowing them, she tried to remember a time when she saw the sky like that.

"I worry sometimes," Lightning offered, still glaring up as she struggled to see the sky.

"About what?" Fang asked.

"I'm worried I will forget. I'll forget colors, places, and faces."

"You won't forget Light, such things are burned into memory, you can't forget the color red, no matter how hard to try. You will always recognize it."

"I can't though. I can't see red, and I certainly can't feel it. And even when I do touch, I can only see the shape by how my hand feels, I will never actually see, I don't even know the colors of eyes anymore Fang."

"Oh hush this nonsense, all this time off is softening you, soldier," Fang half joked, though Lightning could detect a note of seriousness.

"It may come to a point you can't remember what red looks like, but I bet my spear that when you see again, you will recognize red, and everything else. It will come back to you."

"You seem sure I'll see again," Lightning mused realistically.

"Because you will, you are Lightning Farron, the best soldier the GC has, besides me of course," she declared. "But, you can't leave me to hog the glory. You have to come back on your feet sometime after all; who's going to watch my back when I'm charging a behemoth king head on?"

"Surely Rygdea is, at least, reliable?" Lightning offered.

"As a pampered princess," she heard Fang mutter.

"I'm telling," Lightning teased.

"And I won't take you chocobo riding," Fang warned.

"Like you can last skipping one week of chocobo riding," Lightning scoffed.

"I bet I could," Fang challenged.

Lightning smirked, chuckling to herself. "How is Fray?" she asked suddenly, remembering her own red chocobo, currently in the care of Rydea himself.

"As evil as ever. And giving Rygdea a fear of chocobos. You need to visit him sometime."

"Soon," Lightning assured with a sigh. Closing her eyes, she allowed Etto to carry her along beside Barrem and Fang, relaxing as she listened to the forest around them.

Fang spoke suddenly, catching Lightning off guard.

"Despite what you think, I really do believe you will get your eyes back. Lady Luck favors the selfless, after all."

Lightning frowned, not opening her eyes for Fang's words. Shrugging, she offered and unsteady, "We'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

**i don't know about you guys, but it feels like its been a while O.o, and already, i have more than twice as many reviews for each chapter X) i'm glad you guys are enjoying this. **

* * *

Truthfully, he felt like he could die now. He really could. He might as well, even. She made it perfectly clear after all, how she felt, and even though it was out of his control, it was his own fault. He should have been more subtle; maybe he was too bold, maybe that was it, maybe that was what brought this on.

Either way, those peaceful evenings together were over. She probably wouldn't see him again, he'd call himself lucky if she even appeared. But what would she do if she showed up? Would she hit him? Could the blind girl still hit? Probably, its only been a year since she was in the militia, she should still have her skills, though it was likely her strength lessened a little. Unless she kept it steady by wokring out, she probably had the free time too, there wasn't a lot a blind person could do job wise, mostly to the fact that most aren't willing to try out a blind person in a job.

He wouldn't have if he met her in an interview. But seeing how she was, confident and sure, despite her blindness, he knew she could handle almost any job fairly well, so long as given a chance to get familiar with her surroundings.

It seemed like he was going to be denied that pleasure of seeing her wow her employer with her capabilities. He doubted she would have him again.

He ran his hand through his hair angrily, frustrated with his situation. Looking over his shoulder, he seethed, "I can't believe you."

Behind him, a blonde's hands shot up defensively, palms up and open, but he still had a huge, stupid grin on his face. "Sorry Noct," he said sincerely, "but I had a bet to win."

"And a friendship to ruin," Noctis spat. Lightning didn't pester him about women and politics; she was a good rant buddy.

"Oh? Was that really a _friendship?_" Prompto purred, grinning.

"As far as you're concerned, yes. Yes it was," Noctis declared, stomping away from his supposed friend.

Prompto, of course, followed, with his own dramatic huff. "Oh come _on_, Noct! I just wanted to meet her, and see if it really is a girl that you're sneaking away to see, unless there's a guy that appears there that we don't know about..."

"Imply something like that again, and I will kill you."

"Isn't that a little morbid?" Prompto asked, arcing a brow at his friend's back.

"Fine, you'll be ban form my home."

"Noct!"

"How could you, if all you wanted to do was see her, then why did you stay and chat?"

"Because I wanted to meet her, duh."

"Prompto!"

"What? I'm just doing what any best friend should do, meet his girl. You are planning to make her your girl, right? If not, I might-"

"No you will not."

"What! You didn't lay any dibs!"

"She will kill you if you hit on her," he warned.

"Will she kill me, or will it be you who will be the death of me?" Prompto wondered cheekily.

"Both," Noctis growled out.

"So you are interested," Prompto smirked.

"No, I'm more pissed that you did that. How dare you take advantage of me when my father called me away to lecture me again about grandchildren! I'm twenty two for Etro's sake!"

"And a future council member of the Sanctum."

"Thanks for reminding," Noctis grumbled.

"No problem!"

Noctis sighed, running a hand over his neck, shaking his head as his cheeks flushed slightly. "She's beautiful," he admitted, "for someone that was in the military, especially for someone that has been in the military. And truthfully, I'm a little lost with her. Half the time, she is hard to read, I don't know if I annoy her or not, or if I should even bother."

"But you still go back to her every night," Prompto offered, grinning.

"Well, she never told me to go away."

"I don't think she can even do that," the blonde mused.

"I'd still feel obligated to," Noctis grumbled.

"Gentlemen," Prompto scoffed.

"But despite how distant she is, she's not as cold and bitter as she seems, especially on that first meeting. She has an interesting view, she's wise, and... I've never really met someone like her. She's so different to what most people in Bodhum are like. She is..."

"Enchanting," Prompto offered.

"Prompto..."

"Why don't you just jump the boat?"

"There's that risk of drowning."

"You could still swim, and, last I checked, you're a pretty good swimmer."

"You know I don't like to swim."

"Yes, but Gladious and I still drag you along to swim. Why don't you go ahead. You like being around her, you find her interesting and different, and I can already tell that you hand on to every word; Void, I've seen you look at things differently than before. She has an effect on you, Noct. You don't meet women like this too often, and usually, they always have another man that feels the same. I suggest you take that jump before its too late. Someone else might have her, or already do; or worse... I could take her."

"Prompto! Get out of my house!"

"I was joking!"

"Out!"

There was a slam of a door behind him as Prompto was forced out. Turning to glare up at the building poutily, he grumbled to himself, "Caelums, they can never take a joke."

* * *

**recently, i thought about Noct's personality in this fic, and i realize i'm probably portraying him about the same way i did when i wrote my first lightningxnoctis fic. when i first read up on noctis, and it was mentioned that he was shy but acted cool to cover it, i had the biggest "daw" moment. usually, now a days, Noct's portrayed as a spoiled and arrogant prince, typically. **

**hopefully you guys don't mind this "OC"-ness (especially since he doesn't really have a confirmed personality yet, as far as i know of)  
**

**and its been a while since i wrote in his POV.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**so sorry guys! a month of wait! due to laziness and a sudden lack of interest (half of it was caused by recently playing skyrim again ^^')**

**so more Noctis's POV, and a holiday i made up on Cocoon: Etro's Eve  
**

**Etro's Eve is Cocoon's version of Halloween. People dress up, spending the evening with friends and family, there is candy, parades, and a few Eidolons appear putting on a show. by night when everyone goes to bed, Leviathan comes and spiritually takes them to Valhalla, where they are reunited with lost friends and loved ones till dawn again. the next day is spent in a muse, thankfulness, or remorse.  
**

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

It's been two nights now, and she has made no appearance. Noctis really felt like bashing Prompto's face in, he really did. It was his fault after all; he just had to win a stupid bet, he just had to meddle in his business, check out his little escape from reality.

Now his escape didn't want to be found.

He went to their spot for two nights now, enjoying the fading day; only to find that the beautiful scenery he saw each time got dull with each visit without her. He realizes now how content and comfortable he's always been in her presence, only now he felt restless and bottled with his day to day frustrations piling up. She had been his way to uncap the bottle and pour everything out, keeping that bottle from getting full and overflowing.

Already, he was starting to feel filled to almost the brim.

Maybe he should head to her house?

No, that might look like stalking, stalking and desperation; and that was the last thing he wanted. He could just imagine how badly she could take that. She wasn't fond of nosy people, the two blondes they both knew in life were particularly nosy, and oblivious to the dislike they shared for it.

Was all he could do was wait then?

Probably, if she wanted to see him, she would come herself.

And it would be better if she came to him. She didn't like pressure, or being ordered or forced to do things that she went against. It would be better if he waited for her, waited for her to cool down after that Prompto attack, after all, she didn't leave things unfinished or unclear.

What if she didn't come though?

He could hear both Gladious and Prompto.

_"If the women don't come, you go to the women."_

Was it really that simple?

He sighed heavily, smearing his face into his hand as he leaned heavily on the bar. Because of his mother's teachings, he always kept that respectful distance, he tried hard not crossing that line unless he was sure; especially since most women came to him for his wealth and power. He didn't even waste them for pleasure; that was saved for lovers, not money hungry sluts.

Just thinking about those women that always found ways to slip into the family parties brought a dark, glowering grimace to his face. He lost count on how many times those women threw themselves at his feet, offering their body in exchanged for the money and title.

Like that'll ever happen.

Grumbling to himself, Noctis turned his deep red eyes forward, staring into the dulling, beautiful scenery before him.

One of the few sights that captured him, chaining him here.

Already, he really wasn't finding it to be as precious as the first few times.

It was a repeat of colors, from blue, to red, to the dark gray of night; with a few birds or even clouds drifting across the painted sky, with the outline of trees below, black in the shadows, standing like a loyal audience for this sunset.

How did she enjoy these sunsets?

It was the one thing he had yet to ask.

She couldn't see it, that was for sure. Did she remember it and pretended that she was seeing it through those memories?

Perhaps, there were times that her eyes were closed, and she stood in the golden red glow, basking in this natural art.

Noctis closed his own eyes, trying to imagine the sunset he just saw. He could see it, and he could. He could match the colors up, but it wasn't as clear as actually looking at it. It was glimpse if anything, a mere second where everything matched up, but it was gone just as quickly.

His eyes opened, growling slightly to himself as he glared at the fading light. How did she see this? Why did she always come here, when she couldn't see it. What made this so special?

"You sound frustrated," a steady voice mused out, making him jump slightly.

Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes widened slightly at the sight. She stood five feet away from him, poised and firm like the soldier she used to be. Her head high, her clouded blue eyes staring straight at him. She stood directly in the glow the setting sun, coating her gold in the light.

"Lightning?" he wondered, a little mystified.

"Noctis," she returned with a jerking nod.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately, "I'm sorry about Prompto, and if he pestered you, he can be...overzealous."

"Use to it," Lightning said, easily shrugging it off.

"You're not mad about it?" Noctis asked, skeptically hopeful.

"More annoyed than mad, plus, it wasn't really in your control, was it," LIghtning offered.

"No," he admitted, his hand going up to his neck and rubbed it uneasily. "But, why... where have you been for the last couple of days?" he asked.

"Family business," she grumbled out, a soft scowl on her features as she turned away and towards the dimmed view before them.

"Oh," was all he could utter. Feeling his face heat up by his answer, he turned away and eyed the last of the sunset, finally relaxing and enjoying it.

It didn't seem to dull anymore. The colors were clearer, the purple sky with the last grace of yellow in the sky. "How do you see it," he wondered aloud unconsciously.

"I feel it," Lightning answered.

Noctis glanced at her, arcing a brow at his companion. "You feel it? Don't you try to remember and imagine you see it?"

"Sometimes," she confirmed, "but usually, I feel it."

"Didn't know you could feel a sunset."

"You can feel the warmth of the sun, and feel everything start to cool as it goes. Try it next time."

Noctis chuckled, "I will."

"What did Prompto win?"

He blinked, not expecting her ask. Glancing her way, he said, "He won my friend's year suply of wine, or at least, a couple their best wine; he chooses and they have no say. Being my only friend that doesn't come from a rich family, he hit the jackpot," Noctis snickered, remembering how badly Ignis took Prompto's win, and how the blonde couldn't stop bragging about it either.

Lightning's own lips twitched up. She could relate, there was a similar experience during the Academy. It was during the time she met Rygdea and Cid Raines, two of her few comrades in arms that she had called friends. It was a shooting competition, the winner got a free tour around Eden with a friend or family.

She won in a long shot.

And became the best sister in the world.

Oh, and speaking of family...

"Do you have any plans on Etro's Eve?" Lightning asked.

"No," Noctis said cautiously.

"You and your family don't spend it together?" she probed.

"Not really," he admitted. "Dad's usually too busy, and my friends and I just go out and do... well guy things."

"I see..." Lightning mused, tilting her head as she considered her situation. "Are they important enough that you can't give them up this year?"

"Not really, why?"

"My family wants to meet you."

Noctis stiffened at that. In a flash, he thought of Lightning and Serah's father. Cold, steel blue eyes, grim and calculating, silently threatening the worst murders. Never mind the fact that he was the son of a politician. And wasn't her father also a soldier?

He didn't see them that night he dined with the Farrons, and they weren't mentioned, but he did see a picture of them when Serah dragged him in. It was a photo of them when they were really young. Serah and Lightning both got their looks from their mother, and their hair was darker though because of their father. The man in that photo was also in a GC uniform, with a wicked looking gun.

That thought alone made him unsettled.

"You don't have to meet them, they will understa-"

"Nah, its fine, I'd love to meet them!" Noctis exclaimed, mentally kicking himself.

He just dug his own grave, didn't he?

Lightning tilted her head at him, raising an eye brow. "If you're sure," she mused. "Just come to my house at 6:00, everyone should be there and ready... I do advise bracing yourself. They've been quite excited to meet you, especially since Serah can't her mouth shut..." Lightning grumbled that last bit to herself.

All Noctis heard though was: 6:00, everyone, and bracing.

What did he just get himself into too?


	10. Chapter 10

**wow, chapter 10, and to think this merely started as a simple drabble, it was supposed to end at ch 1 X) **

**thanks for helping me get to this point readers and reviewers; you've all helped keeping this story going, you really have.  
**

* * *

Truthfully, he really didn't know what to expect. He was meeting Lightning's family.

Just the thought alone made him gulp.

Serah was one thing, she was an interesting character, but very open and welcoming as well. What of Lightning's parents? What personality came from who? In most families, usually, men were always the soldiers. It was a high probability that Lightning's father was a soldier and Lightning followed his footsteps.

Soldiers were more likely to be strict and stoic; Lightning herself was a clear example.

Wives, he's also learned, were usually more talkative than their husbands, so its likely Serah got her charms from her mother, and Lightning was probably closer to her father.

That just made his situation all the more grim. What would her father think of him, pursuing probably his most precious daughter?

. . .pursuing?

That thought made him pause, blinking down at the gravel sand that had scattered along the sidewalk.

Was he really pursuing Lightning?

Did he want an intimate relationship like that? With her?

They understood each other, in a sense. Lightning picked up his moods easily, and he always noticed when she was lost in thought, or away in her own little world.

She always knew what to say to him after hearing him out; and he didn't press until he felt he really had too, he had learned the past few nights that he met her that Lightning was strongly independent, and took it wrongly if she was underachieved.

They respected each other for their opinions and feelings. He admired her strength, physically and mentally, she was impressed with his intelligence.

They enjoyed each others company and always looked forward to seeing the other it seemed.

_"Why don't you just jump the boat?"_ Prompto's words rang in his head, reminding him of the possibilities. Noctis could only frown though, nausea bubbling in his stomach.

_"...you're a pretty good swimmer."_

"Maybe," he murmured, "maybe I should take that dive?"

That was a big step though, and it could go in two ways.

Ruins them both and he drowns.

It works out and he swims to shore no problem.

Till he took that step into the water, he had no way of knowing. He was merely stuck in a drifting boat, unsure whether to slip in, or wait for rescue. Shore was in sight, fairly clearly, but it also seemed so far away...

He breathed in, looking up at Lightning's house, a lit in the distance and alive with occupants. He curled his sweaty hands in, breathing in and feeling sure. Very nervous, but sure.

He'd jump the boat. He'd take that risk. He knew how to swim, and shore was right there, waiting for him.

He just needed to slip into the water.

* * *

"Oh! I see him!"

"Fang! Don't hover by the window, you'll scare the poor guy witless!"

"No I won't."

"Fang, get away from the window."

"Light, butt out, this is the first time you have a man in your life, I want to be the first to see him. And my my, for a blind girl, you've got good taste."

"...so he is good looking?" Lightning asked.

"He's on the hot side, for sure," Fang purred.

"He's taken Fang," Serah called out lightly.

"Yet!" Fang chimed, standing up and grinning as she watched the stranger slip closer to them.

Lightning hummed slightly, her lips twitched up as she listened to the banter. Everyone was here tonight. They all agreed that it would be best to have dinner here, meet her new mysterious man, then slip out into the night and enjoying the evening as they always have.

Serah and Snow were setting out the table, Vanille, Hope, and Sazh working in the kitchen on dinner. Her, Fang, and Dajh, playing trains with his chocobo chick, waited in the den for her unsuspecting guest.

"Tell me again how you met him," Fang urged.

"He just appeared randomly at a spot I always go to, and we've been hanging out there ever since," Lightning said.

"How adorable," Fang chimed.

"Hey Fang?"

"Hm?"

"What's his hair and eye color?" Lightning wondered.

"His hair is black, and I think for his eyes... I think they're red. That's quite a rare eye color you know."

Lightning closed her eyes, molding his features in her mind from the memory she made the one time she touched his face, putting red eyes where they should be, and dying the hair black where she had felt the soft mess on top of his head.

He was already looking for handsome in her mind's eye.

Lightning scowled lightly when she felt her cheeks heat up slightly. It was a little ridiculous, frustratingly so. In all her history, Lightning Farron never blushed. Claire Farron might have, time to time, through one of her parents own compliments.

And, she didn't blush that often around Noctis, though the few times she did bugged her by how naturally it came, and how often she didn't even notice it.

Originally, she didn't think much of Noctis romantically. He's merely another stranger in her life that she found herself connecting too. It got to a point that it seemed natural for both of them to be around one another, she wasn't sure if she called it romantically, as her friends did. Lightning didn't see how their relationship could be romantic.

Sometimes though, she heard the smile in his voice and the gentle fondness that lightly traced through his words when he spoke to her, leaving her warm and sure.

Lightning shook her head, listening intently as his feet drew closer to their door.

She didn't know what brought up these thoughts and feelings recently, perhaps it was Fang and Serah's own pestering; for now, she'll just say she's nervous. Nervous of how overwhelmed he might be with her family. Snow, Fang, and Vanille didn't understand personal space very well.

He was right outside their door and she could hear Fang jumping in excitement and impatience. Five seconds later, the door flew open and she could hear Fang almost taunting, "Welcome!"

Lightning allowed a small smirk on her features, already she could see his baffled expression as he stared at the wild woman that has some how become one of her closest friends.

Despite her earlier nerves, she had a feeling that this was going to be a good night in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

When Lightning invited him to meet her family, this wasn't what he had in mind.

Serah was there and familiar, which was nice, but there were a lot of other people that he hadn't expected Lightning to know. And she called them family as well. All these strangers, all of them completely different to Lightning. Some were loud, careless, blunt, touchy, and in general, all very excitable.

And he's never seen Lightning look so happy.

That alone baffled him. If anything, this seemed like a group that Serah was hang with. Serah was just as bold as the rest, she didn't mind contact; Lightning though, he always found Lightning to be a little finicky about contact, which was one of the reasons he resisted reaching out time to time.

But watching this group, and how they interacted with Lightning, it was almost comical.

He found he couldn't stop the open smile slide across as he joined the merry laugh around the table, Lightning had a scowl on her features as she was dragged down into the body of the woman that greeted him at the door. The woman, Fang he believed, was oblivious to Lightning's glare, or simply didn't care, chortling as she held Lightning close, arm hooked securely around her neck and shoulders.

The family was an interesting one. Fang was the first to greet him at the door, and truth to be told she made him jump that first meet. Before he could even knock on the door, it flew open with an overexcited, "Welcome!" at his face, and he was only spared a few seconds of eyeing the wild woman before him before he was dragged into the house.

He was only able to catch a glimpse of Lightning before he was bombed with curiosity and eager greetings.

Grasping his drink and downing it casually, his eyes roamed the table, mentally struggling with the names that were thrown at him.

Fang was Lightning's best friend, though the two only met a few years ago. Fang was a wandering hunter and a bit of a mercenary, till she and Lightning met, in a battle against two behemoths. It ended with Fang settling down and joining the GC, now an Officer working under a man named Amodar; if he wasn't mistaken, Amodar was Lightning's old mentor.

Dajh came right after Fang. He was a six year old afro kid with a chocobo chick. Like the rest of the few kids that Noctis ever got the chance to meet, he was excitable and eager, asking his awkward questions and pointing out random facts. One good example when the boy said:

_"Your hair looks like a chocobo's butt."_

Fang and a few others just couldn't stop laughing at that, while his father lightly chastised his son. Noctis himself was left baffled, amused, but not insulted. After the shock, he himself even laughed. His hair was a mess after all, it has always been.

Then, he was able to get a small greeting from Lightning, a small, fleeting moment, before he was attacked again. More people joined, people that weren't Lightning or Serah's parents like he had been expecting.

A boy, much older than Dajh, jogged in, eyeballing him warily (too a point Noctis felt that he was being sized up). Noctis, in returned, eyed the white haired, green eyed youth, blinking slightly at the rare colors of hair and eyes. He had thought Lightning and Serah had been a rare sight, it wasn't every day that someone stumbled upon someone with naturally pink hair; and now he finds a white haired boy.

Before they could even breath a word to one another, Fang ambushed him, calling out for someone by the name of Vanille, Sazh, and Snow to get their butts in here.

And just as quickly as that, he was met with the rest of Lightning's family.

Sazh was the father of Dajh, with the same afro and friendly grin; and the most mature person in the house, besides Lightning.

Vanille was Fang's younger cousin, and was just as loud, and even more animated. Both had no boundaries about personal space. They were going to take some getting used too...

Then there was Snow. Lightning's soon to be brother-in-law. Though it was a close tie with Fang and Vanille, but out of everyone, Snow seemed to be the least likely companion of Lightning's. Then again, he probably wasn't by choice originally. The big man practically called attention to himself, a big, "Hey!" Noctis practically jumped at the vice, staring wide eyed at the large grinning blonde man.

So this was her version of Prompto.

Towering over him, he slapped Noctis, hard, on the back, laughing. "So your the brave fool chasing after sis," he boomed, amused by his own joke. Noctis could only shift uncomfortably under his arm.

He was graced with a glimpse of a smiling Serah before he was dragged off by the large man and into the den, with the rest of the family following, probing and asking him more questions then he could answer.

Then, just as quickly as he came in, he was seated, questions still shot at him as food was placed around; and once everyone was settled, merry and easy conversation flowed around, and Noctis was neither excluded, nor was he the star of the dinner. Though he didn't talk unless there was a question shot at him; it did little to settle his laughter with the group with each story and tale told around the table.

And the food, oh dear Etro, the food, it was some of the best he's ever had.

"It was looking hopeless I tell you," Fang declared; sweeping her arms around the table, leaving them all eyeing her and waiting in anticipation. Eagerly, she went on, "the cliff at my back, and the behemoth before me., with only my spear between us.

"Both of us were badly shaken, and neither of us were willing and ready to just flee and let our prey escape. The desire to win and survive was just too great! Crouching low, we both charged, my spear up towards it throat, its claws reaching around me, both of us were inches from death-"

"Fang," Vanille cut in, not bothering to hide the evil smile in her voice, "didn't the behemoth stumble and trip and its head just glided towards you and you killed it when it was still dazed?"

"Vanille!" Fang hissed, turning on younger. "This is my story!" she grumbled as laughter exploded around.

"So Noctis," Sazh mused aloud. "Do you have dinners like this often?"

"Unfortunately no," Noctis answered honestly. Most of his dinners were spent alone, or with boring business people. It was his first time experiencing a family dinner with people that didn't care about their businesses or themselves.

It was different, and fun.

Loking up and meeting Sazh's eyes, he said, "But I wouldn't mind doing it more often." The last bit turned his head towards Lightning, sitting across from him, smiling softly. Serah and Vanille giggled while the boy, Hope as he learned, rolled his eyes, pouting darkly and casting weak glares his way; Snow and Fang snickered at him while Sazh merely smiled.

Just as quickly, Noctis turned away, flushing.

And Lightning, she blinked, her brow rising in slight confusion at everyone and their odd behavior before she shrugged it off and went on with her meal.

Everyone was just as weird and odd as they always were. It was probably nothing.

* * *

**the first time i ever saw noctis, i thought "is that sasuke from naruto? what's he doing in final fantasy?!" there's a joke i hear every now and then that the back of sasuke's head looks like a duck butt, i don't know if there are ducks in final fantasy, but i know there are chocobos X) its my own personal joke for this fic**

**i want to write about noctis trying to learn how to ride a chocobo now X)**

**personally, i really do think that Hope had a crush on Lightning before they became more like siblings or a maternal and son bond, maybe even still then.  
**

**i have a feeling that if Fang told stories about her hunts and fights, she'd try and make them as intense as possible X)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**bleh, halloween has come and gone and i'm still working on Cocoon's own version X)**

**also guys, i'm actually considering ending it here truthfully. i'm sure if i think hard enough, i might figure out a continuation, but it will probably be just a couple chapters more. this chapter seems like a good end for it. if there are disagreements, i'll give it a month to think over and try to add more, if not, i'll probably be calling it complete.  
**

******in case this is it, i thank you for reading it, sticking with it, and reviewing it. when i first wrote this, it was just supposed to be a simple Ch 1 story and completed right then and there. some reviewers wanted more, and it was a story i didn't mind experimenting with.  
**

******i think it was a pretty good run X)  
**

******so (in case this is the last, which it will probably be) my sincere thanks to the reviewers that helped kept this story going.  
**

******Thank you  
**

******OPFAN  
Ks5  
July5  
The Clawed Butterfly  
Only C  
Rhyka  
The Random Guest  
ZeldaTifa  
Kikko  
myoochan  
NoctaLightx  
CrystalHeart27  
reader  
Raikiri 80  
Kai Kai PANTS  
**

******thank you all so much!  
**

* * *

"Come on Vanille," Fang called out, a dark impatient frown on her features as she glared up at the house, "you look fine."**  
**

"Just a little longer," Serah shouted out, "make up is a very delicate process."

"Oh for the love of Etro," Fang grumbled.

Lightning chuckled, a rare smile stretching on lips. She could understand Fang's feelings, but due to her situation, she has learned a little more patience about it. A shuffle of feet tickled her keen ears, and the familiar scent wafted up her nose. She could feel the brush of body head behind her as a cool voice whispered into her ear.

"Do girls always take this long?"

Whether it was directed at Serah and Vanille, or at all women in general. Either way, a small spark of light annoyance swept through her. her arm shot out, purposely stabbing him in the ribs, leaving him with a bruise. A regretful grunt puffed by her ear and she felt the heavy weight of a head pressing against her shoulder. A weak, "Ow," probing at her pitifully, almost as if it was trying to tug at her guilt.

Lightning shook her head at him, brushing it off and purposely ignoring him, perking up when she heard the double tap of feet, followed by the light slam of a door sealing closed.

"Are we ready then?" Lightning voiced out, already turning and walking off just as the whole group answered with an excited, "Yes!" A quick shuffle of feet alerted her that someone was running up to her side, and she tilted her head, recognizing the pattern and feeling hte light brush of hair on her bare arm as a head leaned lightly against her.

"Think you'll see Odin tonight?" Hope wondered.

"This is the night Eidolons and humans can mingle," Lightning offered, nodding to him, "there is a very good chance that we will cross paths tonight, as it is with every year."

"Odin?"

She could hear the light, probing mockery in Hope voice as he addressed Noctis. "You don't know Odin?"

"Hope, be nice," Lightning chastised. Turning around, she explained, "Odin is a war Eidolon, Etro's general. He's the military's idol, and said to be the guide of all generals, both in GC and PSICOM. My father was a general in the GC, and there was a story he told once that he had gotten separated from his troop, and and declared to be dead to the world. He said Odin appeared before him, carried him back to the GC.

"No one really believes that Odin came to him, but they don't really have any other way of explaining how he survived. To this day, because of my father, they say that the GC is Odin's favored."

"Some would go so far that the Farrons are Odin favored," Hope put in, lightly curling his hand around her wrist and keeping them together. He went on, and Lightning could hear the excited admiration in his voice. "Odin might appear before Light, Serah and some of the GC think that Odin will give Light her sight back."

"Really?" Noctis's surprised voice whipped out from her other side, making her jump her head, she met his curious stare head on. "Do you think Odin will really give you your sight?" he asked, almost sounding like a wide eyed child to her ears, hearing about the wonders of Carbuncle for the first time.

Her lips twitching up slightly, she offered him a light shrug. "Its hard to say for sure," she said. "I'm nor a general in the GC."

"But you were a sergeant a couple of months ago," Hope pushed.

"At your age?" Noctis wondered, impressed.

"Just flew up the ranks," Lightning stated simply, shrugging it off.

"You say that like its an easy feat," Noctis mused, smirking as he stared ahead.

"Well I'm going on ahead, see ya at the chocobos Light!" Hope said, releasing Lightning and running off, not before casting a glare at Noctis.

"Chocobos?" Noctis asked.

"We like to go chocobo riding," Lightning explained.

"Never rode one," Noctis admitted cautiously.

"You'll be riding one tonight, Fang will make sure of it."

"Should I be scared?" he asked.

"Perhaps."

"Oh goody..."

* * *

Etro's Eve was a whole different world through his sheltered eyes.

At night, on this traditional Eve, Bodhum changed. To a point he thought he was in Nautilus, allowing the rare chance to forget his own reality and escaping into the magical one the Eidolons there offered. For this night, Noctis found himself reliving his childhood, similar to the time his mother took him to Nautilus.

Lights were found every where, shining down on Bodhum, casting the city into an ethereal glow, along with the many occupants here visiting. Specifically the woman beside him. In the bright light above, Lightning's skin glowed in a flawless shine, her hair seemed white, and the fog in her eyes seemed have been blown away, boldly bringing out the teal blue of her eyes against her own glow.

Then there were the few discoveries that flashed and danced by when he was able to tear his gaze from her. Eidolons, some he know, most he had never even heard of flew and danced above the people. Some preforming their own natural abilities to wow the many crowds below, their own exotic eyes shining in content, others merely walking around through the crowd, mingling as if they were just as human as the rest. Above them all, fireworks flashed through the night, filling the black sky with color.

Noctis was constantly turning his vision around, trying to catch it all, and see all the Eidolons that graced Bodhum tonight. For each and every Eidolon he saw, he would whisper the description of them, and Lightning told him which one he saw.

Tonight, he had seen Carbuncle, Bahamut, and many others that had graced the night; even the enigmatic Fenrir, that he had only the graced second to see over looking the crowd on a high roof before the wolf like creature jumped away, disappearing into the active night.

Not long after, Fang bombed them, grabbing them both and whisking them away to the chocobos, where Noctis rode his first chocobo...

"He looks angry..."

"I can assure that it is near impossible to anger a chocobo, Caelum."

"I don't know Oerba... Its a giant, fluffy, yellow bird with a huge ass beak. I don't want that coming at me."

"Oh for the love of, get your whimpy ass on that giant fluffy bird of cuddleness! And its not the beak you should worry about, its the feet!"

"The feet?!"

"If you don't get on that bird, I will put you on him myself!"

"I never rode a chocobo before!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm a grown man..."

"I thought you were a little old for a baby. Look at your girlfriend! She's blind and you don't see her whimpering about riding a chocobo."

"But it just seems..."

"Seems...?"

"Undignified...?"

"...ok princy, I'm going to spear you up that bird."

...he had found that it had been an... interesting experience, especially with Fang Oerba so graciously teaching him. Thankfully, he had a pretty mild and patient steed that was hardly bugged by all his mistakes. Once he had finally been settled enough to simply ride next to Lightning, simply talking and enjoying the calmness that came with the ride, with a few of the others galloping ahead.

Once Fang was satisfied with their riding hour on the birds, she had released them, letting Noctis whisk away with Lightning into the still lively night, maybe even taking the chance to reveal feelings.

Or so was the plan.

While Lightning had no troubles dismounting; Noctis found that he didn't share the same predicament. Ten minutes was wasted away trying to figure out how to dismount the bird. It finally got to a point that he had pushed the bird's patience enough that the chocobo suddenly bucked up, sending the wide eyed man off the steed, and to the hard, cruel ground below.

When he was finally able to walk off his bruised bottom, he had discovered that Lightning had disappeared. The realization hit like a fist.

Lightning was gone.

He had jumped up, searching frantically near the entrance of the ranch, searching for any sign of the lightly pressed pink haired woman.

He almost went back in to ask Serah to call her or something.

Almost, Etro seemed to have been on his side tonight.

Just as quickly as that frantic feeling came though, it had also just as quickly dispersed.

Lightning hadn't wandered off far from where the chocobos were, but he still would have missed her if he didn't glance over towards a beach near the ranch. From that quick glance, he saw her with a large, horse like animal that he guessed to be anther Eidolon.

Calming his rapid heart, he nearly slumped in relief. She was fine, and hadn't gone far. The Eidolon must have attracted her over. Adjusting himself and brushing off any dirt and feathers he might have picked up, Noctis made his way over, intent on joining her on the beach and learning what Eidolon graced them tonight.

While he crept up to the two, his gaze traced over them, noting every detail; finding himself to be as awed as the first time they had met.

In the dim light of the moon casting over the beach, Lightning stood out like a goddess, even more so with the majestic beast by her side. Her skin glowed in the light, her hair shining a gracious silver, the long curls brushing and hugging her neck and shoulders, and each strand danced with every shift of her head.

His eyes traveled down her smooth neck, following down the shoulders to her bare, scarred arms. Scars his fingers have always twitched to trace, time to time. Each mark that had been marred on her skin, he always found he wanted to trace them, feel and compare the smooth skin around to the rough skin that nicked her. He wanted to learn each story each scar held, learn what she put herself through, what she struggled through.

Learn what she had to go through in her life.

Despite what he thought, no parents greeted him on this night. Just Lightning, Serah, and the rest of the people that the two Farrons declared to be their family.

The pictures found scattered around their home told him enough though. The few that were up, showing Lightning and Serah when they were younger, were faded, and time to time, there was a man and a woman in the photo, though the woman was seen more often. Especially in the pictures of them older; the man was only around when Lightning and Serah were young, very young.

But the pictures with Lightning around sixteen and Serah around fourteen maybe, the woman wasn't seen the again.

He could only guess then that their parents had passed a while ago. And those scars... they were the effect of that loss.

He was sure, so very sure. Especially at the photo of Lightning dressed in a GC's uniform at the ripe age of seventeen, her arm crossed her chest, a stern and sure expression on her face. It was probably the pride, and sorrow of the Farron's, that one picture. It was a symbol of change for them, wasn't it?

Noctis paused, standing a few feet from them, merely soaking in the ethereal sight in front of him, now turning his gaze to study the great beast in front of Lightning, allowing her hand to run along its jaw as its four jeweled eyes stared into her own.

The beast stood on four hooves, with ivory armored skin, four pale blue eyes, with what looked like a gold and green saddle on its back. It had a long flowing tail behind it, twitching every so often.

Next to Lightning, it was a fitting steed.

The Eidolon shifted, turning its gaze towards him, staring at him neutrally with those four, aged eyes. Beside him, Lightning turned as well, and Noctis's heart skipped a beat, almost pulsing in his throat in uneased excitement.

Teal blue eyes stared directly into his own.

Clear, teal blue eyes.

Her eyes widened, and her unsure hand slowly dropped away from the Eidolon. Her lips moved, struggling to form a word. Finally, an unsteady voice whispered, ringing in his ears. "Noctis?"

"Light," he whispered, shakily stepping closer, scarcely believing how clear those eyes were. "You, you can see, can't you?" he wondered, his hands drawing up, cupping her face, and moving lightly over the smoothness of her cheek, relishing it and the warmth that came off her cheek, all the while, he was unable to tear his gaze away from her eyes, finding them to be clear, not a traze of fog in her eyes, dimming the color as he was so used too. With these eyes so haze less, the color gleamed bright and bold against her features. To his fascinated eyes, he saw many shades of color swimming in her eyes; overpowering the blue in her eyes with tints of gray to green.

"Wow," he whispered, watching the colors change in her eyes as Lightning struggled with her thoughts and emotions, even more baffled than Noctis was. Just like him, her hands rose up, sliding over his face lightly, the muscle memory automatically forming an image in her mind, and her disbelieving eyes coloring the lines her hands traced.

His face was clear and visible before her, and with her hands resting on his features, distantly brushing against the thick, dark hair; it clicked in her head that he was real. She was really seeing him.

"Noctis," she breathed, "I can see you, I really can see you..."

A full smile bloomed, his own thrill spreading and bubbling up in her. She could see. She could see! She could see Noctis, as clear as crystal. She could see the dark, thick hair she felt, she could see the red of his eyes, the one true thing that remained a mystery to her; she could see the flush of skin tones filling up the face she had drawn out in her head.

She could see him clearly.

And the rest of the world...

Lightning's gaze tilted away, seeing the world that had disappeared from her eyes for the first time in a while. She could see the light and colors of the city, the active Eidolons and people lurking around. She could see the flush of stars against the dark city, she could see the waves as they slid up and back on the loose sand of the beach.

She could see Serah...

"How is it?" he asked gently. "How is it, seeing everything again?"

"Overwhelming," she whisper, one hand sliding down to rest in the crook of his neck and shoulder, while the other fell to her side as she turned around slowly, taking in the sights all the while, she kept herself anchored to the man beside her.

Licking her lips, not even bothering to stop the smile rising on her face. "But its better than I had ever imagined."

Noctis grinned, taking the hand that rested on him, and holding it securely. Turning his head, about to point to the Eidolon that had stood with her. Only to blink, pausing when he realized that the horse like creature was gone, not even prints in the sand to assure them that the creature was there.

"That was Odin," Lightning answered, her back to him as she slowly turned around to gaze out at the world.

Noctis chuckled, "So he really did give you your sight back. Farrons must be Odin favored."

Lightning snorted, her own lips twitched up. "Perhaps," she mused.

"Do you want to see your sister?" he asked.

"I do," she said, turning around to face him, the flush of her eyes catching and drawing him in again. "I want to see her again," she went on. "I want to see everything and everyone again."

He pulled her close, closing his eyes and feeling a sense of calm collapse over him as her body slid up against his. Licking his lips, he said, "Lets go. Lets go see them all."

Lightning hummed in response, keeping her body closed to his and she sorted out the colors of the world, familiarizing herself with the memories that supported her.

THey didn't leave each others side throughout the rest of the Eve.

* * *

**Fenrir is a summon that hasn't been seen since FF6 i believe, i hope the bring that wolf back sometime. Fenrir is up there with Odin and Bahamut as one of my favorites. **

**what do ye know? i was able to squeeze in noct riding a chocobo! sort XD truthfully, i really can't see noctis on a chocobo, unless i really do see him on one. but as a prince, i really doubt he would be given that chance to interact with the large birds, though he might have as a kid, but its hard to say.  
**

**i've always have a difficult time trying to describe the color in lightning's eyes, the color always seems to shift and change. in FF13, they were a light blue, though not exactly Mako like, though sometimes, they did look like a silver color. in FF13-2, it looks like there is a little more green in her eyes. *shrugs* teal is a blue green color, i think it works.  
**

**i am aware that noctis's eyes are blue and change red when he fights, but since red eyes don't really appear that often with noctis, i had thought why not? he and light could have purple eyed babies! XD i wouldn't mind having purple eyes.  
**

**also, eyes do change in color, usually, it depends on what you wear. blue eyes usually have a mix of green and gray in their eyes; browns have green, amber, gray; ect. it varies and changes all the time.  
**

**as a heads up readers, i am working on two other FF13/Versus crossovers, one for NoctisxLightning, and for PromptoxLightning (i've grow fond of the pairing)  
**

**i don't know when they will be posted up, probably when i'm 5 to 10 chapters along, it'll show up.  
**

**the stories are: **

******falsum in uno, falsum in omnibus: false in one thing, false in everything. Like the false tales of heroes and monsters, good and evil, life and death. False like their glory and words. Even if the world believed such things, they knew the truth, and will always know. Always remember. LightningxNoctis**

**************credo quia absurdum est**: ******I believe it because it is absurd. ********It was decided for him, he could do it, he wouldn't put up much of a risk as the rest of them, he was that nobody that was always in the background, unnoticed and forgotten. According to Ignis, he was the best for this job. Thanks a lot Ignis. LightningxPrompto  
**

******i hope i'll see you reviewers again in these stories when they do show, and i hope that you all have enjoyed this story.  
**

******again, thank you all for reading, especially since this is likely the last chapter.  
**


	13. Epilogue

**upon request, i have written an epilogue, this is the group's reaction to Lightning's returned sight**

**and again thank you everyone for reading ^^  
**

* * *

"I still think you were a little harsh Fang," Vanille murmured.

"Oh hush, I did what had to be done. No really lives till they've ridden a chocobo," Fang declared.

"I think you were pushing it a little too far Fang," Serah agreed.

"Don't you two start ganging up on me," Fang grumbled. Sazh rolled his eyes as he loosely swung Dajh around, the giggling boy still riding out his fun on the large, yellow birds. "Chocobos might have been a large factor of your life before, Fang, but they aren't the top priority here," Sazh reasoned. "So you have no right to jump on a person just because they never rode a chocobo, or enjoy it as you do."

"They should," she grumbled stubbornly.

Sazh lightly waggled a finger at her, grinning. "That's the problem."

"Oh shut up," Fang hissed.

"Not only that," Hope uttered, "but Light disappeared too."

"Aw," Fang cooed. "The little chick misses his mommy?"

"No!" Hope snapped, his face flushing red. "I, I just don't know what to feel about this guy... he literally just came out of nowhere."

"I wouldn't worry," Serah eased, smiling reassuringly. "Sis has a good judgement of people."

"Yep!" Snow agreed. "Like me!"

"I don't know," Vanille hummed. "You two seemed to be pretty iffy..."

"We were not," Snow scoffed.

"Uh huh."

"Hey, we may have had a rough start-"

"Rough?" Fang cut in, smirking delightfully. "I don't know if I'd call that rough... maybe even a little more than rough."

"It wasn't that bad-"

"So she didn't smash your face in when you told her that you and Serah were engaged?"

"..."

"Point proven."

"Shut up," Snow grumbled.

"Kids," Sazh grumbled, amusement dancing in his rolling eyes.

"It is a bit curious that Light would disappear without letting us know," Vanille chimed thoughtfully, then her expression brightened in excitement. "Lets go spy on them!"

"That does sound fun," Fang purred.

"Woah, woah," Serah interjected, rounding on them. "You want to invade on my sister's privacy, and love life, not to mention, her first love life; and possibly risk getting killed if caught?"

"Pretty much," Vanille summed up.

Serah smirked. "Count me in!"

"It does sound interesting," Snow mused, grinning at the thought of spying on Lightning and getting away with it, never mind the chance that her super hearing could catch them.

"I don't know..." Hope said warily.

"Count me out," Sazh declared.

"I wanna spy!" Dajh exclaimed, the chocobo chick chirping excitedly.

"Oh no, no, no!" Sazh exclaimed. "You, mister, are going to bed."

"Whaa!" the six year old whined.

"Don't worry Dajh," Vanille cut in, "we'll tell you all about our little adventure after Lightning."

"What little adventer after Lightning?"

The whole group jumped, turning around to see Lightning and Noctis standing right behind them, hands joined together, Lightning's walking stick casually leaned against her shoulder, and clear, solid blue eyes staring at them. They all blinked, staring deep into those eyes, watching as those eyes slid over each and every single one of them, noting each and every detail.

A small, gentle grin bloomed up on the elder Farron as those eyes soften, glistening with water the longer those eyes traveled around the group.

"Sis?" Serah wondered.

Those eyes slid closed as Lightning took in a swelling breath. Setting the cane down and letting stand and balance on its own as she slid closer en-wrapping Serah into a full blown hug. "You look beautiful," Lightning whispered.

Serah froze against, a breathless gasp slipping through her lips. She drew back, pulling Lightning back to look her in the eyes, her hands holding the older's face as she peered into clear depths. "You can see," she whispered. Those eyes shined and gleamed, mirth dancing in the vibrant hues of teal. "How..."

"Odin," Lightning whispered.

Serah broke into overwhelmed smile. She pulled Lightning close, relief racking her body in chokes of laughter and tears.

"Serah, sis?" Snow pressed, along with all the other confused and curious stares of the group. Noctis stood on too far from them, smiling knowingly, his eyes gleaming as he watched the Farron sisters.

The sisters drew back, both hosting unrelenting smiles on their features as they turned towards the group. "She can see everyone," Serah said, her voice shaking as she struggled to hold in the bubbling emotions inside. One after another, their expression changed from shock, gradually breaking into smiles.

Hoots and cries broke as Lightning was charged, barely giving the woman a chance before she was caught in the middle, coiled in arms and bodies, cries and squeals filling the air, muffling Lightning's own cry of, "I'm going deaf!"

* * *

Lightning sighed as they stopped before their home. She was wary, worn, and ready to drop in bed, especially after spending the night recovering her hearing, and seeing her world again. Despite the sudden change, Lightning couldn't keep the smile off her face as her family practically dragged her around, showing her everything, like kids showing their parents their wonders.

Neither Serah or Noctis left either of her side, and Fang and Hope always hung close by, always an arm reach away, beaming as bright as the lights around. All the others hung around, close by, occasionally tugging her away to share their preference wonder with her.

By the time Etro's Eve was called for a night and all had to retire, Lightning was more than ready to slip inside and collapse on her bed.

After breaking off from the group, Serah and Lightning headed home, hand in hand, lightly musing Lightning's future over.

"So you'll send a message to Amodar tomorrow? Tell him the good news?" Serah asked.

"For sure," Lightning bid, smiling as she thought about returning to the GC.

Serah cast her a suave glance, grinning slightly. "So... you and Noctis huh?"

"Serah..."

"I'm so happy for you! I'm finally going to be a sister-in-law!"

"Hey! We didn't get that far, we didn't even start!"

"I saw the hand holding," Serah sang.

"You're such a brat," Lightning grumbled.

"But you love me," Serah cooed, leaning heavily against Lightning.

"So it would seem," the elder mused, reaching out and turning the knob, ready to just collapse in bed. She paused though as she stepped into her home, seeing it again finally after such a long time. Closing her eyes and breathing in, Lightning said the only thing she could.

"Serah. What have you done to my house?"

* * *

Since when she first became a soldier in the GC, Lightning always found this route to be different from the rest. It was hidden, so not many people wandered down it, if at all. And the few that did, always found the greatest view, especially at certain times of the day.

Because of the lack of people that come here, its become one of her favorite routes to wander on and relax on. Because there was hardly anyone around, Lightning could relax and forget reality. She could forget about her reality at the moment, just enjoy drifting in the here and now, with only her and the world before her.

It was times like these that she relished the feeling that came with simply drifting, not thinking about anything at all; forgetting reality. Eyes closed or open, it was all the same.

Lightning smiled, taking in the colors of the sunset for once, matching them up with her memory, seeing the refreshing colors of red, violet, gray, yellow, orange. All the colors that were painted and molded together to make this scene before her.

"Its a beautiful sunset," Noctis's smooth voice bid, lightly leaning against her on the railing. Lightning leaned back into him, her head resting lightly on his shoulder as she watched the colors.

"It is," she agreed, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment, "it really is."

On the other side of the park they were in, they both stiffened when they heard one specific voice cat call over.

"Looking sexy, soldier!"

"Prompto!" Noctis bellowed at the fleeing blonde, whose laughter echoed throughout the park.

Despite the annoyed flush on her features, Lightning couldn't stop her own bubble of giggles as she lightly held Noctis back from chasing after the blonde. After grumbling and loosely apologizing, Noctis wrapped his arms around her form again, allowing her to lean into his frame as she continued to watch the sunset, allowing herself to drift into the painted mass of colors.

For the moment, warm, secure, with eyes full of life, she found herself forgetting reality.

* * *

**X) i couldn't resist including prompto in the end.**

**and again, thank you all for faving, reading, and following this story through and through! hopefully, i'll see you all again in my future stories!  
**


End file.
